


Beso gerudo

by merqurian



Category: Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda
Genre: F/M, Third Time's the Charm, Trolling girlfriends and dorky boyfriends
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merqurian/pseuds/merqurian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No hay intercambio cultural que no dé su buenos frutos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beso gerudo

**Author's Note:**

> Bienvenidos a mi primer Zelink de OoT en el que ninguno de los dos se odia por haber tomado decisiones horribles a lo largo de su vida, termina llorando de desesperación por todas las desgracias que les han ocurrido a lo largo de los años o, simplemente, está muerto. Bueno, miento: Link sufre al final.
> 
> A pesar de lo que puedan indicar el título y el resumen, la historia tiene poco que ver con mis queridas gerudos. Aunque podréis ver que tiene algún sentido conforme avancéis en la lectura.
> 
> Por último, este fic tiene contenido sexual, así que su lectura no es recomendada para menores de edad y todas esas cosas.

El ruido de sus zancadas volvió a resonar en la habitación. ¿Cuántas veces la había recorrido ya de un lado para otro, mientras lo devoraban los nervios? Necesitaba calmarse, necesitaba dejar de preocuparse y necesitaba sentarse y pensar que era total y absolutamente imposible que su plan fracasase por tercera vez.

Porque lo era. No había ni una sola posibilidad de que no fuera a lograr cumplir su objetivo esta noche. No el día que se había librado del obstáculo número uno: Impa. Una gran parte de él detestaba pensar en ella en esos términos, pero fue ella quien hizo fracasar el plan por primera vez. Por todas las Diosas, ¿por qué eran tan finos los muros del castillo? ¿Por qué tuvo que oír Impa sus risas y _esos_ otros ruidos que hacían? ¿Cómo demonios consiguió abrir la puerta —porque se aseguraron cientos de veces de que estaba bien cerrada— y entrar en la habitación para mandarles callar, que alguien estaba intentando dormir, justo cuando Zelda y él estaban a punto de... bueno, cuando él veía que su plan marchaba por buen rumbo?

Por suerte para ellos dos, Impa se había ido aquel mismo día a Kakariko para ocuparse de unos asuntos personales, no sin antes aconsejarle a Link que se alejara de todas las malas influencias que lo rodeaban. Y prestándole, al decirle esas palabras, mucha más atención a Zelda, quien miraba a su aya con cara de fingida indignación —los ojos abiertos, los puños apretados y una sonrisa ladeada y burlona—, que a él. A Zelda solo le recordó, como ya había hecho miles de veces, que la paciencia era una virtud que todo buen gobernante, como ella aspiraba a ser, había de poseer en todas y cada uno de los ámbitos de su vida. «Relaciones personales incluidas», apostilló antes de irse.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y contempló las velas aromáticas en las que se había gastado la paga de una semana. Las había acabado de encender y ya se estaba mareando: la vista se le nublaba y tenía la nariz cargada con su olor. Diría que apestaban, aunque, si debía reconocerlo, el haber crecido en un bosque le parecía un motivo de sobra para no estar acostumbrado a su olor.

Y el incienso... pensó que sería un buen compañero para su plan maestro —después de todo, se obtenía por los alrededores del Valle Gerudo—, pero se equivocó. El humo que emanaba de las varillas danzaba ante sus ojos, como riéndose de él. Igual que todas las gerudo que había conocido, siempre haciéndole muecas de burla.

Podía verlo perfectamente: cómo el humo iba formando una frase —«No puedes hacerlo»—, cómo un grupo de gerudos se agrupaba a su alrededor, repitiendo ese mismo «No puedes hacerlo, chaval» y cómo...

Definitivamente, el olor del incienso lo estaba mareando. ¿Cómo, por Din, Nayru y Farore, podía estar pensando semejante tonterías? Había salvado el reino de Hyrule en el futuro; había salvado... aquello que fuese Termina, porque todavía no había logrado averiguarlo (¿otro reino, otro mundo?); era uno de los mejores soldados con los que contaba actualmente el ejército del rey. ¿Y se asustaba a la hora de querer probar algo nuevo con Zelda?

—¡No! —gritó Link, levantándose de la cama.

 _Argh_ , ahora que ya se había olvidado del golpe que le dieron esa mañana en el entrenamiento, solo se le pudo ocurrir hacer un movimiento tan brusco. Se llevó la mano al costado derecho, para masajeárselo con cuidado y aliviar un poco el dolor. Quizá debería pedirle a Zelda que usara su magia con él...

Pero, antes de nada, lo mejor que podía hacer era apagar el incienso. Se acercó a uno de los cuencos metálicos donde había puesto las varillas, las cogió y sopló con suavidad para apagarlas. Pensó que también sería buena idea abrir las ventanas: no podía permitir que Zelda se desmayase nada más entrar en su habitación y que sus planes se desbaratasen por tercera vez. Y menos por una razón que terminaría guardando cierta relación con la que motivó el segundo fracaso.

Justo cuando estaba batallando con los pesados postigos de los ventanales —¿por qué todo era tan complicado en el castillo, cuando todo era tan simple en el bosque?—, oyó unos pasos ligeros que se dirigían a la habitación. Se acercó a la cama, cogió la máscara de piedra que había dejado allí antes y se la puso sobre el rostro. No necesitaba encontrarse con ninguna sirvienta escandalizada por ver a ese soldado amigo de la princesa en los aposentos reales. En los aposentos reales en mitad de la noche.

Una vez que se aseguró de que se había colocado bien la máscara —pues no sería la primera vez que se le caía en el momento menos oportuno—, se situó justo al lado de la puerta, de manera que podría ver perfectamente a quién entraba en la habitación.

Los pasos se detuvieron justo en el umbral. Link oyó cómo alguien agarraba el pomo, pero lo soltó al momento para ponerse a rebuscar algo entre su ropa. Le llegó a los oídos el resonar de algún objeto metálico, demasiado pesado para tratarse de una llave, y pensó que sí, que debía de ser ella: Zelda siempre solía llevar algún que otro accesorio de metal.

La persona que estaba seguro que era Zelda comenzó a girar la manija, mientras él barajaba qué sorpresa le daría para recibirla. Tal vez debería abrazarla por la espalda o solo taparle los ojos con las manos...

La puerta se abrió y, antes de que pudiese a haber llegado a pronunciar un «¡sor...!», lo empujaron contra la pared con tanta fuerza que la máscara se le cayó al suelo. Y tenía un cuchillo en el cuello. Un cuchillo sobre el que ejercían tanta presión que solo bastaba moverlo un centímetro para matarlo.

—¡Link! Pero... ¿qué has hecho?

En efecto, era Zelda. La mirada fría que le dirigió mientras lo amenazaba con el cuchillo desapareció en cuanto lo vio mirándola con una expresión confundida. Suspiró antes de liberarlo y bajar el arma.

—¿Me puedes explicar de dónde has sacado ese cuchillo? —¿De verdad había estado Zelda a punto de asesinarlo? ¿De verdad podría haber fracasado su plan otra vez por eso?

—Toda mujer cuenta con compartimentos especiales donde guardar... —Negó con la cabeza—. Espera, no soy yo la que tiene que dar explicaciones. ¿Qué has hecho? ¿A qué... a qué huele? —dijo, moviendo una mano de un lado a otro, como si quisiera evitar que el olor que inundaba su habitación le alcanzara la nariz.

Link reconocía que el olor era fuerte, demasiado fuerte para su gusto, pero de ahí a intentar clavarle un cuchillo en el cuello había un gran paso.

—Quería darte una sorpresa —le respondió él, acariciándose el cuello con cuidado, en busca de algún corte—. Aunque creo que lo he conseguido. Y tú también me has dado una buena a mí.

Lo miró con una media sonrisa en los labios.

—Link... ¿qué pensarías si al llegar a tu habitación lo primero que notases fuese este olor tan raro? ¿Y si alguien hubiese intentado dejarme inconsciente y...?

Bueno, él mismo había estado a punto de desmayarse por el olor, pero esa no era una buena respuesta en un momento que podía aprovechar para poner su plan en marcha.

Se acercó a ella, le quitó el cuchillo que aún tenía en la mano derecha —y lo lanzó lo más lejos que pudo, porque no quería volver a verlo en una buena temporada— y la tomó entre sus brazos, con fuerza.

—Nunca jamás dejaría que te pasara algo así —le aseguró mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

Tras unos segundos, la oyó soltar una risilla. Se apartó un poco de él y le colocó las manos sobre los hombros.

—Menuda cara pusiste cuando viste el cuchillo. Los ojos abiertos como platos, esas cejas tuyas tan arqueadas... justo en la dirección contraria que la boca —Le pellizcó la mejilla—. Perdona.

Zelda le devolvió el abrazo, rodeándole la cintura y... _argh_ , tuvo que agarrarlo justo donde lo habían golpeado esa mañana. No pudo evitar soltar un gemido de dolor que, cómo no, llegó a los oídos de ella.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

Link le respondió que sí con una sonrisa poco convincente: estaba claro que no sabía ni podía engañarla.

—Verás... el capitán estuvo un poco agresivo esta mañana en el entrenamiento y... ya sabes cómo es: siempre dando órdenes, siempre gritando, siempre enfadándose cuando alguien mete la pata con algunas de sus técnicas... —Zelda enarcó una ceja en cuanto dijo lo de «alguien»—. Y, como veo que te imaginas ya, ese alguien fui yo. Teníamos que saltar por encima de la cabeza del adversario, pero... terminé aterrizando encima del capitán. Sin ni siquiera haberle rozado con la espada. Y no se le ocurrió otra forma de apartarme que pegarme con el escudo. En el costado. Con un escudo de metal.

Zelda se colocó a su espalda y empezó a desabrochar las hebillas que sujetaban el peto de su uniforme de soldado.

—No te preocupes —susurró él, girándose y tomando sus manos entre las suyas—. El capitán me llevó a la enfermería para que me echasen un vistazo y me dijeron que se curaría en un par de días.

Pero no le hizo caso, sino que le indicó que se quitara también la cota de malla y la camisa. Él la obedeció, aunque siguió diciéndole que dejara de preocuparse, que no era nada.

Al menos, eso quería creer, porque en cuanto ella se agachó para verle mejor la herida y la rozó con la mano, estuvo a punto de gritar de dolor. O tal vez fue la presión que ejerció para comprobar si de verdad «no era nada».

—¿Estaba así esta mañana? —dijo ella al tiempo que le examinaba el costado.

Giró la cabeza para echarle un vistazo al moratón y, cuando ya tenía un «claro que sí» asomándosele por los labios, se fijó en que el leve tono rojizo se había tornado completamente negro y que se le había extendido ya hasta la mitad del estómago y, probablemente, a parte de la espalda.

Zelda se levantó de nuevo y clavó sus ojos en los de Link. La boca levemente torcida y el ceño fruncido dejaban claro que estaba enfadada, y eso era algo que no ayudaba a su plan.

—Sabes que mi magia podría haberte curado en un momento, Link. ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada en todo el día? —no gritó, pero elevó la voz a un volumen bastante superior a su habitual tono suave y callado.

Link sintió un nudo en la garganta y comenzó a balbucear frases sin sentido: jamás sabía cómo reaccionar cuando Zelda se ponía así. Ese tipo de furia tan tranquila con la que contaba lo aterraba.

—Ah... bueno... tú... ocupada... sí. —Tragó saliva y se prometió que habría algo de cohesión entre sus siguientes palabras—. No quería molestarte... sé que estás muy ocupada. Y, de todas formas, tenía pensado venir a tu habitación esta noche y... bueno, darte una sorpresa. Espera... eso ya te lo había dicho, ¿no?

—No... no es ninguna molestia. Curarte solo me habría llevado unos minutos.

Parecía que la seriedad había sustituido la frialdad de sus ojos. Se apretaba ahora los labios, y eso significaba que estaba más preocupada que enfadada... Sí, Link podía aprovechar ese momento.

—Sé que tienes razón, Zelda, pero... bueno —se interrumpió— ahora que lo dices... te podría haber librado durante un rato de esos discursos interminables que tienes que aguantar. Yo solo tengo que dar golpes con una espada para trabajar y tú... No sé cómo te parecen tan buenos oradores tus ministros, que duermen hasta a los cucos... Y bueno, las visitas... a no ser que las condimentemos un poco, no tienen nada de...

—No me recuerdes la operación aliño, por favor —dijo ella entre risillas.

¡Bien! Con Zelda más relajada, parecía que el plan marchaba de nuevo por buen rumbo y...

 _Argh_. Otra vez lo abrazó y otra vez tuvo que agarrarlo por la cintura.

Se apartó de él de inmediato, musitando varios «perdona», y le pidió que se recostara en la cama para poder curarle el moratón... no sin antes ordenarle que se quitara las botas, bromeando que menudos modales tenía.

—Por si no lo recuerdas, me crio un árbol —le respondió, sentado en la cama y tratando de agacharse para desabrocharse las botas y... —. Zelda, ayuda.

—Y a mí Impa —dijo mientras se agachaba para quitarle las botas—. Ya está; venga, recuéstate.

Oh, qué cómoda era la cama, pensó mientras se dejaba caer encima de todos esos cojines tan blanditos que tenía. Y qué grande: allí habría cabido medio bosque Kokiri... no, no, no. ¿Por qué demonios se ponía a pensar en un grupo de niños centenarios cuando estaba a solas con Zelda y cuando su plan consistía precisamente en hacer cosas que los kokiri nunca jamás harían?

Cuando Zelda se sentó en la cama a su lado y por fin empezó a curarlo, Link recordó lo equivocados que estaban los escritores de esas historias donde siempre describían la magia como una sensación cálida y agradable. Y no debían de haber sentido nunca qué era en realidad, porque no resultaba ni cálida ni agradable. Resultaba, en verdad, peor que cualquier poción, y eso que las pociones hylianas se fabricaban con restos de monstruos y con setas que, en caso de no tratarse de manera adecuada, resultaban venenosas. Y, por mucho que se tratase de maquillar el olor, las pociones seguían sabiendo a veneno.

Link se sentía como si le atravesaran el abdomen con témpanos de hielo, abrasándole la piel y dejándosela en carne viva. Por mucho que Zelda le acariciase la mejilla delicadamente con su mano libre y le susurrase que «tranquilo, aguanta solo un poco más», no podía evitar estremecerse y sacudirse.

—Ya está, señor héroe —le dijo ella, pellizcándole la mejilla—. No ha quedado ni una marca.

Se palpó el abdomen: ya no sentía ningún dolor (por suerte, el de la magia era solo momentáneo) y, como pudo comprobar, ya no quedaba ni rastro del moratón. Le devolvió a Zelda la sonrisa que esta le dirigía y le besó la mano en señal de agradecimiento. Ella le respondió tumbándose a su lado —no sin antes quitarse los zapatos, claro está— y apoyando la cabeza en sus hombros.

—Hay que ver cómo os ponéis por un poco de magia, señor héroe —repitió otra vez con sorna.

Pero bueno, ¿cuántas veces tenía pensado reírse de él esa noche?

—Perdonadme, Su Alteza —le respondió él, quitándole la tiara que le estaba clavando en el hombro y soltándole el pelo para poder acariciárselo como era debido.

Podría quedarse así para siempre, con los dedos entrelazados en su pelo largo y sintiendo su respiración suave en su piel. La rodeó con el otro brazo. Cuando estaba a solas con ella, se olvidaba por completo del mundo y de sus alrededores, incluso de...

—¿Las velas que se acaban de apagar tenían algo que ver con tu sorpresa? —preguntó ella con voz algo somnolienta, en algo que casi sonó como un bostezo.

¿Velas?... ¿Sorpresa?... ¿Pero de qué hablaba?...

Mierda. Por todas las Diosas de la creación, ¿cómo se le pudo olvidar algo que había tenido en mente durante todo el maldito día?

Tenía que poner el plan en marcha de inmediato. Y solo había una forma de hacerlo: dejó de abrazarla y, con toda la agilidad que sus entrenamientos diarios le daban, la tumbó sobre los cojines donde había estado él hace un momento. Aunque los largos mechones de pelo que Zelda normalmente llevaba recogidos le estuviesen tapando entonces media cara, él sabía que había captado sus intenciones.

—Ahora que estamos solos en tu habitación y que Impa se ha ido y no puede interrumpirnos, podríamos... ya sabes... —Alzó una ceja y clavó su mirada en ella, mientras le acariciaba el rostro con el dorso de la mano.

Pero debió de fallar algo en su técnica de seducción, porque Zelda se rio:

—¿No deberías descansar? No creo que esa clase de... actividades te vengan bien esta noche.

Oh, si las palabras no la convencían, tendría que pasar a la acción. Sí, iría primero por el cuello: ese era uno de sus muchos puntos débiles.

Le venía a las mil maravillas que Zelda hubiese empezado a llevar vestidos de corte más bajo con la llegada de la primavera, que le dejaban al aire el cuello y la clavícula. Aprovechando el buen acceso del que gozaba, Link empezó a besarle la zona con cuidado, poco a poco, examinando cada centímetro de piel.

—Veo que no... —Hundió la mano en el pelo de Link, alargando los dedos para acariciarle lentamente la coronilla

Link apoyó los labios contra su mandíbula y sonrió:

—¿Sigo? —le preguntó con tono de satisfacción.

—¿Y a qué se debe la sorpresa? —le dijo ella mientras seguía acariciándole la cabeza.

¿Y por qué tenía que hacerle esa pregunta ahora? Sabía perfectamente que las palabras no eran lo suyo —jamás lo habían sido— y que sus actos decían más por él que lo que su —falta de— talento con el idioma haría jamás.

—Te mereces ocasiones especiales —le respondió, besándole la mandíbula.

—Eso no es una respuesta —se rio ella—. No seas así...

Entonces bajó la mano que tenía en su pelo hasta su cuello, trazando líneas lentas y cortas con la punta de las uñas y jugueteando de cuando en cuando con su coleta. Por desgracia para Link, ambos compartían un mismo punto débil.

Ah, no podía seguir si ella lo tocaba de esa forma: tenía la mala suerte de tener una piel bastante sensible. Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, puesto que le resultaba complicado no disfrutar de esa sensación, se apartó de ella y la miró fijamente, los ojos y la boca abiertos.

—¡Oye! Se supone que tú te tienes que quedar quieta mientras yo me encargo de todo.

—¿Desde cuándo? —le preguntó ella con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

Link apretó los labios y se llevó la mano a la nuca. Parecía que no iba a poder seguir adelante sin antes explicarle el motivo de su sorpresa. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerle esto a alguien tan parco en palabras como él?

—Gracias... por todo. —Le puso un dedo sobre los labios en cuanto se dio cuenta de que iba a decir algo y se acercó un poco más a ella—. Deja que termine... la verdad es que no sé qué habría hecho de no ser por ti. Incluso antes de que... bueno, de que recuperases tus recuerdos de esos siete años... —Se maldijo interiormente al ver que Zelda apartó la mirada en cuanto pronunció esas palabras—. Lo siento —dijo, rozándole la mejilla con los dedos—. Siempre... siempre has confiado en mí y siempre me has apoyado. Pensé que nunca encontraría un lugar donde me aceptasen, pero tú...

En cuanto notó que se le estaban humedeciendo los ojos, recordó por qué le gustaba tan poco hablar de temas como este. No sabía cómo hacía para reaccionar así por tan poco.

Zelda se limitaba a mirarlo, abriendo la boca de vez en cuando como si quisiera hablar pero no encontrase las palabras y con una expresión confusa en el rostro.

—No tienes nada que agradecerme —titubeó al cabo de un rato—. Me importas: esa es la única razón por la que te ayudé... No... no lo hice porque esperase una... recompensa... ni tampoco pensaba que tú fueses del tipo de persona que ofrece esa clase de recompensas —bromeó.

—Solo a ti. —Sonrió y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, dándole un breve beso en los labios—. Por favor, Zelda. Dime que a la tercera irá la vencida.

—¿Tercera? Te refieres a esa vez que Impa vino a decir que nos callásemos cuando estábamos...

—Sí. Y a la otra en la que te quedaste dormida en pleno masaje.

A decir verdad, el segundo intento no fue tan mal. Si obviaba el dilema al que se enfrentó en aquel momento, claro está. ¿Cómo no podía reírse de la cara que ponía Zelda al dormir, con la boca completamente abierta, y de cómo se giraba constantemente para terminar en posturas imposibles? ¿Cómo demonios iba a conseguir arroparla bajo las sábanas sin despertarla antes? Sin embargo, este segundo dilema tuvo una sencilla solución cuando ella se giró de nuevo y se abrazó a él en cuanto intentó deshacer la cama. Desde luego, tenerla durmiendo abrazada a él no le resultó un motivo de queja.

Zelda soltó una risilla avergonzada:

—Oh. Ya veo. Si lo pones así, me cuesta decir que no. Sorprendedme, señor héroe.

—Como deseéis, Su Alteza.

Intentó quitarse la segunda fase del plan de la cabeza para concentrarse en su objetivo actual: que Zelda disfrutase del momento. Por desgracia, el nuevo vestido de corte bajo que comenzó a llevar con la llegada de la primavera le resultaba imposible de desabrochar. Sus dedos llevaban ya un rato en busca de... de ese algo que lo sujetaba, pero no encontraba absolutamente nada. Y, como era de esperar, Zelda no tardó en darse cuenta de que su héroe no dominaba el arte de despojar a su amada princesa de su vestido.

—Menudo torpón estáis hecho, señor héroe —rio ella, llevándose las manos a la espalda y desabrochando, o lo que fuera que tuviese que hacer, el vestido.

Prefirió ignorarla y empezar a quitarle lentamente, al fin, aquella túnica. Sujetándola por los hombros ya desnudos, le llenó de nuevo la clavícula y el cuello de besos, más largos que los anteriores, mientras ella hundió de nuevo la mano en su pelo, acariciándolo.

Luego alzó la cabeza y la vio sonriéndole, con ese hoyuelo suyo en la mejilla que a él tanto le gustaba. Lo rozó durante unos segundos con el pulgar, antes de tomar sus labios entre los suyos, despacio, siempre despacio.

Cuando notó cómo ella le mordía un poco los labios —en realidad, ni siquiera podía decir que fuese un mordisco, sino que más bien era una ligerísima presión con los dientes—, una parte de él se arrepintió de haberle dicho que él se encargaba esta noche de todo: tal vez fuese demasiado sensible, pero ese era otro de sus muchos puntos débiles.

—Shhh... —Le puso otra vez el índice sobre los labios—. Relájate...

Link le bajó un poco más el vestido, deslizando las mangas y recorriéndole los brazos con la boca. Por las Diosas, no se había fijado en lo blancos que estaban: algún día tendría que convencerla para hacer una escapada al Lago de Hylia. Y a Impa también tendría que convencerla, pero de que dejase de preocuparse por «la mala influencia» que la princesa ejercía sobre él, no para que los acompañase. Lo último que necesitaba era esa mirada sempiternamente severa llenando cada rincón de su ser con la desaprobación más profunda que una persona podía sentir.

¡No! Zelda, Zelda. Solo debía pensar en Zelda. En la Zelda cuya mano derecha tenía ahora entre las suyas. Intentó no prestarle atención al símbolo de la Trifuerza en el dorso —el mismo que le trajo aquellos recuerdos que él preferiría que no hubiese recuperado jamás— y, haciendo un torpe intento de reverencia con la misma teatralidad de la que hacían gala aquellos nobles venidos de tierras de nombre impronunciable, se la besó:

—Su Alteza...

Ella soltó la risilla que siempre debía forzarse a contener en ocasiones formales. Se alegraba tanto de poder verla sonreír con tan poco...

Por mucho que se jactase de ser más abierta y atrevida que él en estos temas, Zelda se ruborizó al ver cómo Link contemplaba su torso ya desnudo. Aunque claro, tampoco era como si él no hiciese lo mismo y no sintiese que, además de a las mejillas, la sangre también se le dirigía a otra zona del cuerpo. Por otra parte, también era cierto que hacía poco desde que decidieron llevar su relación a un nivel más íntimo.

Y de lo que se dio cuenta en su primer encuentro, tan torpe como imprevisto, fue que Zelda parecía algo avergonzada del tamaño de sus pechos. Sí, era la única persona a la que había visto desnuda... bueno, todos los goron y zoras y dekus que conocía siempre iban desnudos, así que lo más correcto sería decir que era la única humana a la que había visto desnuda; pero él pensaba que tenían un tamaño perfecto. Bromeó que, si de verdad quería quejarse del tamaño de alguna parte de su cuerpo, que se fijase en sus manos y... no pudo terminar la frase en aquel momento, porque una de esas manos terminó apretándole los mofletes, impidiéndole hablar, mientras ella se sorprendía con afectación de sus ocasionales ocurrencias.

A decir verdad, tampoco es como si él no contase con defectos físicos. Pasar la mayor parte de la infancia en un bosque lleno de niños eternos no obró milagros por su higiene bucal, que seguía siendo mejorable, a pesar de vivir ahora en Hyrule. Cicatrices de sus muchas batallas le surcaban el cuerpo. Pero su peor defecto no era físico, sino relativo a su formación. A su falta de formación. Cualquier ciudadano del reino contaba con mayores conocimientos que él en lo relativo a historia, literatura, música y toda la cultura hyliana. Apenas tenía conocimientos teóricos de ningún campo, pese a que Zelda siempre accedía a sus peticiones de que fuese su tutora personal. Desgraciadamente, lo único que había logrado en sus lecciones fue convertir sus garabatos en una caligrafía digna del mejor erudito —si dicho erudito cometiese faltas de ortografía dignas de un niño de cinco años— y quedarse dormido abrazado a Zelda siempre que esta le leía alguna de las obras imprescindibles de la historia de Hyrule.

Y, a veces, no entendía cómo podía querer estar con él, cuando tenía a decenas de pretendientes mejores. Pero ella solo sonreía, le pellizcaba la mejilla y le decía que no fuese tan bobo.

Aun así, ahora no era el momento para divagar sobre los defectos de nadie (no es que pensara que lo de Zelda fuese ningún defecto, ni que ella considerase su falta de formación como uno).

Pese a que Zelda no estuviese satisfecha con el tamaño de sus pechos, eso no significaba que quisiera que Link los ignorase. Y, por supuesto, él iba a complacerla.

Tenía suerte de que a los soldados les enseñasen, además del arte de la espada, a darse masajes para aliviar sus músculos tras los largos días de adiestramiento. Y Link, quien a lo largo de sus viajes había aprendido a ser muy práctico, no dudaba en usar sus habilidades con otros fines. Tomó uno de los pechos de Zelda con la mano izquierda y lo masajeó de abajo hacia los lados, en movimientos circulares cada vez con mayor brío. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se le dibujó en los labios al oír sus primeros gemidos y pasó a darle el mismo trato al otro.

No se le daban bien las palabras, pero desde luego sí que sabía cómo usar las manos. Podía sentir cómo Zelda se estremecía ligeramente con su tacto; cómo poco a poco se le iba acelerando el pulso.

—Sigue...

Claro que sí: no tenía en mente detenerse ahora. Su boca comenzó a juguetear con un pezón; Zelda dio un respingo mientras las manos de Link le recorrían todo el torso, el estómago, la espalda, cubriéndolo de caricias.

Pensó que, si le agradaba tanto el contacto entre su boca y sus pechos —porque Zelda ya lo había rodeado con los brazos y hundido otra vez la mano en su pelo—, sería raro que la segunda parte de su plan fallase. Después de todo, también consistía en usar la boca y...

Sus manos ya estaban en las caderas de Zelda y ella la decía que se diese prisa. Y, en circunstancias normales, lo habría hecho, porque tenerla así, gimiendo bajo su roce, pidiéndole más, y acariciándole la espalda hacía que la circulación se le centrase en un punto de su cuerpo que se empeñaba en frustrar su concentración.

Alzó la vista hacia el cuerpo de Zelda —maldita, maldita circulación— y sonrió otra vez, satisfecho. Todo debía de estar marchando bien si el rubor de sus senos y su cara era alguna señal.

Y, cuando deslizó las manos lentamente por sus caderas, despojándola del vestido, las medias y la ropa interior, comprobó que, efectivamente, su plan estaba surtiendo efecto. Zelda levantó un poco el cuerpo, para que Link pudiese quitarle la ropa con mayor facilidad, y le ordenó que se diese prisa.

Pero no tenía intención alguna de hacerlo. Prefirió recorrerle poco a poco la parte interna de los muslos al tiempo que deslizaba la ropa muy lentamente, masajeándole las piernas con celo. Y Zelda estaba confusa, pues no sabía si decirle de nuevo que se diese prisa o simplemente disfrutar de cómo Link le prodigaba toda su atención. Debió de decantarse por la segunda opción, según demostraron sus jadeos y cómo arqueaba ligeramente la espalda y apretaba los dedos de los pies.

Conforme descendía por las piernas de Zelda —ya estaba a meros centímetros de los tobillos—, a Link le volvieron sus miedos: la bravuconería no solía durarle demasiado. Y, cuando por fin la desnudó por completo, lo único que pudo hacer fue alternar la mirada entre la cara de Zelda y sus piernas, mientras sentía cómo la sangre le subía de nuevo a las mejillas y cómo le descendía de nuevo por debajo de la cintura al ver los efectos que todas sus caricias habían tenido en ella.

—No creo... que la gente se refiera a esto cuando te dicen que tienes una mirada penetrante —musitó Zelda entre jadeos.

«Muy bien, Link», se dijo, «has conseguido que Zelda se enfade otra vez». Ahora que había llegado el momento de la verdad, no se atrevía a hundir la cabeza entre sus piernas y, bueno, comprobar si las mujeres disfrutaban tanto con el tal beso gerudo... Pero no podía hacer eso así cómo así.

—¿Zelda?... Oye... Te tengo que decir una cosa.

—¿Ahora? —su voz sonó algo irritada.

—Sí. Verás, hace... bueno, no me acuerdo. Aunque tampoco importa. El caso es que una vez, en la enfermería, pillé a dos soldados...

Notó que las facciones de Zelda se tornaron en una expresión entre divertida y confusa, con una ceja levantada y una media sonrisa en los labios.

—¡Hablando! ¡Solo estaban hablando! Impa tiene razón: tienes la mente sucia. Muy sucia. No, no, no, espera. Perdona, no quería decirte eso. Bueno, a lo que iba: estaban diciendo que hace algunos años mantuvieron relaciones... diplomáticas con unas gerudo. Y las gerudo son mujeres, ¿no?

—Sí, por eso son «las» gerudo —murmuró ella, impaciente.

—Y son mujeres... a las que no les hacen mucha gracia los hombres. En más de un sentido. Ya sabes, que nos ven como poco más que máquinas de hacer bebés. Aunque si yo fuese una mujer, tampoco me fijaría mucho en los hombres, la verdad.

—Link.

—Sí, sí, perdona. Verás... las gerudo les enseñaron una... eh... cosa que hacen entre ellas. Lo llaman el... beso gerudo, o algo así. Y sí que es un beso, supongo. Aunque no en los labios. Bueno, sí es en los labios. Pero no en esos de ahí arriba. Olvida eso último, mejor.

—Quieres decir...

—Y luego los soldados estos se casaron, ¿no? Pero no entre ellos, sino con una mujer. Con una mujer diferente cada uno, claro. Y al parecer les gustó la cosa esta del beso gerudo... y por eso... cuando los oí... pensé que a lo mejor a ti también... solo si quieres.

Menudo idiota estaba hecho. ¿Pero qué demonios acababa de decir? Pensó que se había calmado, pero ahora estaba tan nervioso como antes de que Zelda llegase a la habitación, con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho. Se iba a negar, lo sabía. Debió tomarse el primer fracaso de su plan como una señal.

—Está bien.

—Siento haberte comentado esto, de ver... Ah, ¿quieres probar? —Oh, no se esperaba eso. Él en su lugar lo habría echado ya de la cama—. A... abre un poco más las piernas.

Le obedeció, pero pudo comprobar que parecía también nerviosa, porque si no lo estuviese, no estaría jugueteando de esa forma con los dedos.

—Si no te gusta, dime que pare, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo él, acercándose otra vez a sus piernas.

—No te preocupes... Confío en ti.

No se fijó en lo mucho que estaban sudando los dos hasta que volvió a acariciarle los muslos de nuevo. Intentó recordar la conversación de aquellos dos soldados... sí, solo tenía que hacer como si usase los dedos...

Se acercó más a ella. Por suerte, seguía húmeda a pesar de su intento tan torpe de persuasión. Separó un poco el vello y los labios, dirigió la lengua hacia su clítoris y comenzó a moverla con cuidado.

Era una sensación extraña la de usar la lengua en vez de los dedos, pero no podía decir que fuese desagradable. Y Zelda también debía de pensar lo mismo si todavía no le había dicho que parase.

¿Qué más dijeron los soldados? Sí, hicieron una comparación un tanto extraña con frutas... aunque Link, la verdad, no sabía qué clase de fruta comerían en el desierto, porque no recordaba haber visto absolutamente ninguna cuando estuvo ahí.

De todas formas, le cubrió el sexo con la boca; debía hacerla pensar que satisfacerla era lo único que deseaba. La lamió suavemente, apenas ejerciendo presión y sintiendo su cálida humedad en la boca. Debía reconocer que el sabor era raro, pero eso no sería motivo para detenerlo. No iba a decepcionarla ahora.

Llevó una mano a sus piernas para masajeárselas, mientras ella le agarró del pelo. No se limitó a hundir la mano como antes, sino que le tiró de él, gimiendo.

Link se rio: las cosas no pintaban mal, con Zelda arqueando su espalda de esa forma y con la respiración agitada.

—No... te rías...

—Perdona...

Se estaba acostumbrado a su sabor y comenzaba a pedir más. Continuó masajeándola con la lengua, como si quisiera aspirar su olor, saborearla por completo. y la penetró cuidadosamente con los dedos. Los gemidos y gritos sordos de Zelda mientras su dedo entraba y salía lentamente le hacían perder la concentración, pero se esforzó por intentar ignorar el efecto que esos sonidos ejercían sobre su cuerpo.

Haciendo caso omiso del calor que le inundaba ya las mejillas y el pecho, volvió a dirigir su atención al punto más sensible de la anatomía de Zelda, sin que su dedo abandonase su vaivén.

Al rodearlo con la boca, sintió cómo Zelda sacudía las caderas, susurrando algo que tardó en darse cuenta que era su nombre.

Los músculos de Zelda se contraían bajo el tacto de Link. Él no era el único que estaba disfrutando más de lo que se esperaba. Zelda arqueó la espalda y los dedos de los pies, sus manos aferrándose a la colcha. Gimió cuando el calor que la llenaba se le hizo insoportable, llegando al fin al clímax.

Su respiración agitada fue calmándose poco a poco cuando Link por fin la liberó y se quedó mirándola con una sonrisa orgullosa dibujada en los labios:

—¿Y bien?

Pero ella siguió inmóvil sobre los cojines, sin decir palabra, y solo le hizo un pequeño gesto con el dedo índice para que se acercase.

—Tú tenías más dudas que yo al respecto —dijo ella, limpiándole la boca—. Aunque si no te preocupases por tantas tonterías, no serías tú.

Le dirigió una sonrisa burlona antes agarrarlo por los hombros para susurrarle un «gracias por la sorpresa» y besarlo en los labios.

Y morderle los labios otra vez y mover así la lengua... Mierda, ahora que casi se había olvidado de su pequeño problema de circulación decidía torturarlo de esa forma.

Se apartó de ella rápidamente, susurrándole un «no hay de qué», y se recostó en la cama, apoyando la cabeza en el estómago de Zelda. Apretó las piernas para tratar de disimular su erección y trató de pensar en cosas menos agradables que la mujer que tenía a su lado. Como Darunia bailando. Sí, Darunia bailando era una buena opción.

Justo cuando estaba acordándose de los horribles temblores que sacudían la habitación con cada paso que el jefe goron daba, de cada jarrón que caía al suelo cayéndose en mil pedazos, Zelda le apartó los mechones de pelo alborotado de la frente.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

—Claro, perfectamente. —Se volvió hacia ella, en un intento de aparentar normalidad, y notó que su barriga estaba algo más blanda de lo normal—. Vaya, parece que no soy el único que ha pensado en complacerte últimamente —soltó una risilla nerviosa.

—Esperaba que la grasa fuese a terminar en otra parte. Igual que tú esperas que tu... amigo termine también en otra.

Cuando Zelda pronunció esas palabras y le dirigió una sonrisa pícara, con las cejas enarcadas, Link descubrió por enésima vez que lo de mentir no era lo suyo.

Zelda se levantó, dejando a Link tumbado en la cama, y, clavando sus manos en el colchón, justo por encima de sus hombros, se inclinó sobre él.

—Estaba pensando en echarte una mano... bueno, tal vez no una mano... me... has dado otras ideas.

El pelo de Zelda tan cerca de su cuerpo que le hacía cosquillas; Link apartó la mirada, porque lo único que tenía en su campo de visión eran sus pechos.

—No estaría mal, ahora que lo dices... —Soltó otra vez una estúpida risilla nerviosa.

Zelda comenzó a recorrerle el pecho con la mano y, conforme descendían sus dedos, descendía la sangre de Link.

—Pero —dijo, deslizando el dedo desde el ombligo de Link hacia el borde de sus pantalones, rozándole la delgada línea de vello que le crecía en esa zona—, si mal no recuerdo, dijiste que yo debía quedarme quieta mientras tú te encargabas de todo.

¿Cómo podían rebotarle así las palabras, con lo parco que era?

—Zelda, venga...

Acercó su rostro al suyo y lo besó.

—Muy bien. Pero creo que me tomaré mi tiempo. Ya sabes que la paciencia es una virtud.

Zelda no pudo inclinarse de una forma menos casual sobre su cuerpo, con el punto que él había reclamado como suyo hace unos minutos justo encima de su erección. Y la forma en la que movía las caderas de vez en cuando tampoco era casual.

Le esperaba una noche muy larga, y Link se maldijo por pensar que, finalmente, a la tercera iría la vencida.

**Author's Note:**

> Reconozco que me gusta hacer que Zelda trolee a Link.
> 
> Espero que si os habéis reído durante el fic, fuese en una de las partes pensadas para ello.
> 
> Versiones extendidas del final:
> 
> Link y Zelda tienen la mejor experiencia sexual de sus vidas.
> 
> Justo cuando Zelda está a punto de ya os podéis imaginar qué a Link, se queda dormida, dejándolo con el calentón de su vida, una expresión de POR QUÉ en la cara y un «MALDITA ZELDA, POR QUÉ estás tan mona y tan adorable y tan graciosa cuando duermes :3?... Esto, MIERDA».
> 
> Impa vuelve de Kakariko antes de lo que todo el mundo esperaba justo cuando Zelda estaba a punto de ya sabéis qué a Link. Cuando vio el panorama, sacó un cuchillo. Que no era para Link.


End file.
